I'm Not Going to Change
by I-want-your-cookies
Summary: Max, Angel, and Gazzy are siblings, and are rich. The only problem is that Max's mom wants Max to become the girl she wants, and not that "rebel thing" as she puts it. When Max meets Fang, he expresses a liking for her, but that confuses Max because since her mother drilled it to her that she's nothing, she doesn't get why someone would like her. Can Fang change that? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Ages: **

**Max: 17**

**Fang (but he comes later): 17**

**Angel: 6**

**Gazzy:8**

**Nudge: 17**

**Iggy (oh and Iggy's not blind):17**

**Ella: 17**

**Lissa (Yes, she's in the story but I'm going to be making her a slut/Fang's stalker): 16**

**Dylan (he's going to be playing the oh-so wonderful role of a DOUCHE!): 17**

**Brigid (Lissa's follower and also Fang's stalking assistant): 16**

* * *

**MAX POV:**

"MAAXXX! Get downstairs now! You're going to be late." Mom screamed. I hate that woman so much. She's cruel and evil, and just because we're rich does NOT mean that she can just treat people like dirt. I hate that, and I hate her more than anything.

"Max, can you please come downstairs before Mom blows her top?" Angel, my sister (originally named Angelica, but that sounds stupid), asked sweetly. I hate to say it, but I have a soft spot for that one. It's like she almost has mind control **(A/N: Hehehe J) **by the way she controls people by just making her adorable puppy dog face that I – and everyone else – fall for every time.

And I fell for it again. Damn.

"Sure, Angel," I sighed, rolling over and groaning.

"_Max," _Angel giggled, rolling her innocent (not-so innocent) blue eyes. "That's not exactly getting up, you know."

"Angel! Stop fraternizing with the rebel!" Mom barked from downstairs, hating that her only "good child" (yeah, like THAT woman actually knows some of the stunts Angel has pulled. Such as destroying _all _of her work clothes, with the help of our pyromaniac brother, Gasman) was "fraternizing", as she put it, with the girl that supposedly ruined her life.

_It's not my fault that _you _decided to get pregnant with that dumbass of a husband Jeb at seventeen! _I thought bitterly, picturing my mother's head being blown into smithereens by one of Gazzy's or my best friend Iggy's bombs.

Hey, a girl can dream.

Angel rolled her eyes again and skipped off to do whatever the heck six-year-olds do. I scowled after her at her perkiness, wondering how the heck I ended up being the total opposite of that hyper little thing. The only one I know that's more hyper than her is Nudge . . . no one can top that crazy girl.

I changed into a black tank top, jean short shorts, and black Converse, knowing that Mom would flip when she saw. After running a brush through my tangled hair I rushed downstairs with my backpack in tow and ignoring all the disapproving looks from our dumbass servants as I ran past them even though I knocked several down in my path. Not my fault that they were in my way. "Max." Came my _wonderful _mother's voice from behind me (I was at the front door, trying to make a run for it, though I knew it was useless).

"Um, hi?" I didn't turn around and instead froze with my hand on the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going . . . in . . . in _that?"_ Mo – I mean, Valencia spat out with disgust as she eyed my outfit.

"In what?" I said in my most innocent I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong-and-I-don't-know-what-the-hell-you're-ranting-about voice. Yeah, I admit it, I learned it from Angel.

What can I say, the girl is good at convincing people.

"Just go, Maximum,"

Don't laugh, but that's actually my real name. Not that I don't love it – it's the best name ever: Maximum Ride. It sounds awesome, doesn't it? Hell yeah it does. Why the heck am I talking to myself? Okay, I'll stop now. I SAID STOP! Whoops. I did it again! ARGH!

"I'd be glad to." I said, and then slammed the door behind me. You know, the usual mother-daughter argument dramatic exit. Only my exits are much more often than the average teenager.

"Max!" I heard Gazzy's voice as he ran out of the house, and attached himself to my leg before I could get into my Aston Martin (my mo – Valencia, keeps trying to get me to ride in the limo, but I don't want to). "You didn't say bye." He accused, narrowing his eyes. It was almost scary how him and Angel are so much alike, meaning he got her creepy stares and faces. But I got the famous Death Glare, so I'm good.

"Sorry, kiddo, but _Valencia _was about to ramble about my outfit and yada, yada, yada,"

"It's okay. But, while I'm here, can you tell me when Iggy's coming over?" That kid and Iggy are, like, MEANT to be best friends. They're both pyromaniacs and have both blown up my favorite pair of jeans on numerous occasions. That sure got them a couple of good kicks where the sun don't shine – well, mostly Igster because Gazzy is my brother and he doesn't deserve that. Yet.

"Soon. Anyway, see ya." I waved at him, before getting into my car and starting the engine so I could get away from that disaster of a mansion; besides, I was already late, and Ms. Martinez was going to bite my head off. Again.

Oh, well, I'd kinda like to see her try.

Pulling up and parking in the parking lot, the fact that there was no students walking around just confirmed my suspicion that I was late.

Mrs. Cruz, the secretary, was used to me coming in like twenty to thirty minutes late, and handed me my tardy pass without a word. That lady was probably the only adult here that didn't yell at me for two hours about how I'm a "disrespectful child that deserves to be sent to a boarding school". Well, her and Mr. Johnson, the Gym teacher that loves me because I'm the only girl in this school (sorry, Nudge and Ella) that actually participates in that class _and _does well in it.

"Maximum Ride." Ms. Martine didn't even look up from the board where she was writing, since she knew automatically that it was me when I slammed the door. "You're late. Again. For what, like the sixth time this month?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Actually, Jane, it's the _seventh _time this month." I corrected her, using her first name because I know that it pisses her off.

"Detention." She _still _wasn't looking at me.

"Janey!" I sang in a somewhat scolding voice. "You know that I won't be attending anyway, so why bother?"

Ms. Martinez flushed so red I'm surprised her face didn't explode from the amount of blood in her cheeks. Then she sighed in defeat, "Sit down, Maximum."

Snickering quietly along with the rest of the class, I plopped down in my seat and fell asleep almost instantly. That crazy lady just cannot teach English! _Plus _she has the most monotone voice on the planet, so how can I _not _fall asleep? It's like Spanish. So I have one nap time before lunch, and one after, how perfect can you get?

I awoke to a hand shaking me awake, I already knew it wasn't Ms. Martinez 'cause that woman has some bony fingers, so it was either Nudge, Ella, or Iggy. "Maxie, come on, you don't wanna be late for Science." Iggy.

"Shut up, Igs, I wanna sleep."

"You asked for it." Iggy laughed evilly and I shrieked, scrambling to get away from the maniac. "Ha, you fell for it, Maxie! I just wanted you scared."

I shot him my Glare of Death ready to kill. "You are _so _freaking lucky that I have to go to Science, or you would be so dead. I'll be getting even with you later." I growled at him, making him lose his smirk and drop to his knees.

"NO, MAXIE NO! PLEASE DON'T GET REVENGE! LAST TIME I NEARLY LOST MY _ARM!_ PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"Maybe." Smirking at him, I turned on my heel, skipping to Science in a way that proved I was related to Angel.

"Hey, Max," Nudge called, waving me over from her seat in the back. I mentally prepared myself from the babbling that was about to come. "Omigosh! Guess what?" I didn't answer. "So, Lissa and Brigid were talking eavesdropping on random people, like the sluts they are, and they heard that some new kid was coming from Colorado. They think his last name is Walker or something. Anyway, why the heck would he want to move to Arizona? It's, like, soo hot here. And it makes my hair go all frizzy! I hate that! Don't you, Max? Well, I guess you don't since your hair is like all perfect and stuff. But you never do anything with it, so it's hard to tell. ZOMG! Maybe I can give you a makeover later, Max! It would be so fun, I'll invite Ella, and then you guys can come over to my house, and we'll do our nails, our toes, watch _Twilight_ even though you hate that movie, then we'll do our hair, and I can curl yours . . . of course we would have to tie you down to a chair but . . . who cares anyway? Anyway –" I had to cut the girl off then, the only part I actually understood in that was that she was going to give me a makeover, and I slapped a hand over her mouth like any good friend would do. Nudge smiled sheepishly at me when I removed my hand. "Oops."

"Yeah, 'oops'," I laughed, shaking my head.

We spent the rest of the class shooting spitballs at Brigid and Lissa, and then laughing when they got stuck to their ugly frizzy red hair that they dyed, making them look more like pumpkins.

By the time lunch came, I was pretty much bouncing in my seat from anticipation. Yeah, I really like food, have a problem? When that damn bell finally rang, before anybody moved a muscle, I was already racing down the hallway and to the blessed lunchroom.

I piled my tray high with pizza, corn, anything I could get my hands on, and ran to our table (Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and my table) to begin shoveling food in my mouth. "Jesus, Max," Ella shook her head in mock-disapproval. "How does all that even _fit _inside of your flat stomach?"

"High metabolism." I answered her rhetorical question, but since I was eating, it sounded more like "Thigh mktebalizzm".

"Yuck!" Iggy and Nudge exclaimed at the same time, then chuckled. They so liked each other, but I happened to know that Ella may have a _tiny _crush on Igs herself; okay, fine, a huge crush on Iggy. I really hoped Iggy made his decision already, because I couldn't stand my best friend continuing to stare with jealousy at Nudge, when they were so close, and something stupid like this could destroy everything.

"Hey, Max, so how about that sleepover?" Ella turned her attention to me.

Oh, crap.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Anyway, I just HAD to add that little bit about Ella and Nudge liking Iggy because, as everyone knows, THE MORE DRAMA THE BETTER! Since I write a lot, and this chapter wasn't that long because I wrote it like at midnight and I was too exhausted to add more, I will be posting SOON and will begin working on the next chapter (which will be much longer than this one) right after I post this one. **

** See ya! (And don't forget to tell me what you think, no haters, but construct criticism allowed),**

** ~Cookies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like James Patterson? No? I didn't think so.**

**Okay, this is the sleepover and I added some ****_Twilight-_****bashing for those of you who hate it. I just thought it would be funny to make dear Maxie watch the horror that is ****_Twilight. (_****No offense to any twi-hards; I, in fact, used to love the book but pretty soon I realized Bella's true nature - a pansy that can't do anything for herself)  
**

* * *

**MAX'S POV:**

"NOOO! LET ME GOO!" I screamed as Nudge and Ella dragged me to my car, and locked me in with Ella in the driver's seat and Nudge in the passenger's seat. "Don't hurt my baby! I swear to God, Ella, if you crash, I. Will. KILL. You!"

"Aw, Maxie, I love _you _too!"

"But school isn't even over yet!" I complained.

"And?" Nudge chimed in, cocking an eyebrow.

"You have a point," I admitted, then added, "but , my mom will kill me if she finds out."

"Max?" Nudge said slowly, as if she were talking to a three-year-old. "Since when do you ever care about your mom?"

"Humph," I puffed, turning to the window and pouting like a pro. "Ella? Please may I get out of the car and go to Spanish? Pleeeaaase?" Ella nearly cracked, but Nudge smacked her on the side of the head, messing up Ella's black hair.

"Nudge! My hair!" Ella screeched. Nudge chuckled, helping her fix it.

"Ella! Eyes on the road!" I snapped. Sure, it was a little harsh, but I was not going to be in a car crash over _hair. _How retarded would that be? Ella glowered at me (that had no effect whatsoever) but reluctantly moved her eyes to the road ahead of her.

**ELLA'S POV:**

Stupid Max.

**MAX'S POV:**

"Come on, and no complaining." Nudge warned, warily grabbing hold of my arm while Ella got the other, just as cautiously. They led me into Nudge's house and the moment they relaxed and thought I wasn't going to make a run for it – they are so naïve – I leaped up, and made it for the door as quickly as possible.

"MAX!" Ella cried at the same time as Nudge; they were too late. I was way faster than them, and I was already out the door and in my car. Too bad Ella had the keys.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath when they flung the doors open and grabbed me again. "HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! AHHH!" I screamed as loud as possible. Nudge slapped a hand over my mouth, and I would have bitten her, but she's one of my best friends and I would never do that to her. Okay, so maybe I would, but I wouldn't do that over something as silly as a sleepover. Against my will, they spent the next four hours doing my hair, makeup, and my outfit too.

"Max, you look so pretty! Look in the mirror!" Nudge gushed, pointing me to a mirror. Grimacing, I managed to walk towards the mirror without tripping over my own feet. They had curled my hair, and put me in a . . . in a . . . in a DRESS!

"Yuck."

"Ma-ax!" Ella whined, rolling her eyes at me.

"Okay, fine," I sighed and continued grudgingly. "I guess – it, uh, _sorta_, looksokay." (translation: looks okay) I finished the last part quickly hoping that I said it too fast for them to even decipher what I said.

"Aw, thanks!"

_Damn._

* * *

**An hour of torture later . . . (A/N: OMG, I've always wanted to do that!)**

We were now watching the horror that is _Twilight_ with me tied up in a chair, since I nearly jumped out of the window in order to get away from watching that damn movie. "Omigod, Edward is soo hot! Isn't he, Ella, Max? I really wish I was Bella, that way I could marry Edw –"

"NUDGE! You just totally ruined the last movie part one!" Ella complained. "And Jacob is _much _hotter."

"But Jacob imprints on –"

"LALALALALALALALALALALA!" Ella stuck her fingers in her ears and started "singing" at the top of her lungs. "JACOB IS AWESOME AND NUDGE IS STUPID! EDWARD IS A DUMBASS, AND NUDGE IS STILL STUPID!"

"_Ella!_" I hissed, holding my poor, dying, ears.

Meanwhile, Nudge was still ranting about how Edward is awesome and how Jacob has anger issues. "STOP IT!" I yelled over and over.

"What is going on here?" Linda (Nudge's mom) came in the room and glared at all of us until we shut up and the only sound in the room was Edward telling Bella that he drinks from animals, not humans.

"Um, sorry, Mrs. Boyd," Ella and I said in unison.

"Sorry, Mom," Nudge said, grinning sheepishly.

"What was that all about, anyway?"

"Ella and Nudge are fighting over Jacob and Edward, and I was holding my bleeding ears." I quipped, while Linda just laughed and went back to whatever she was doing before.

At around the time that Edward and the Collins **(A/N: I did that on purpose because I figured Max wouldn't know who they are) **were fighting the dude with the pony tail I was asleep and hopefully not snoring.

*Dream*

_"Mom?" An eleven-year-old me asked, coming down the stairs with a frown. "Why are you and Dad screaming at each other?" I asked, narrowing my brown eyes at them. They had been fighting a lot lately, and it kept waking me up at night._

_ "Just go to bed." Dad snapped at me; for some reason, Dad had never liked me. Ever since I was born, and it had gotten worse as I had gotten older._

_ "Why?" I said, suspicion coloring my tone as I glared at them. They had been keeping secrets. I hate secrets, and I always will. Mom shot me an agitated look that told me that she was getting fed up with me and that I should leave before I did something I would regret. _**(A/N: No, Max is not abused. She meant getting grounded)**_ I had been getting those a lot lately; I don't think my mom likes me anymore. Maybe she started copying Dad._

_ "Because we said so!" Dad snapped before she could open her mouth; Mom shot Dad the same look she had given me before. Ooh, looks like Dad is in trouble. _

_ "Maximum, just go back to sleep,"_

_ "No."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "NO._

_ "YES."_

_ "NO!"_

_ "YES!"_

_ "NOOOO!" And with that, I stomped up to them and jabbed a finger at them with an accusing expression on. "What are you keeping from me? All I hear is yelling at night, and it keeps waking me up. If you're going to fight then at least keep it quiet."_

_ Dad gawked at me as if he couldn't believe I was even capable of forming a complete sentence of big-girl words. Idiot. I'm going to start calling him Jeb now._

_ "Valencia, I've had enough of _that_!" He pointed at me. "I'm leaving you, and that little bitch," I gasped. "and the gassy thing that farts every five seconds," I glared at him for making fun of Gazzy. "and that little brat that's in your stomach that's probably going to be as screwed up as the rest of them," Mom was having another baby? Deciding to stick up for my unborn sibling, I gave him another Glare of Death. "and YOU!"_

_ Jeb grabbed his wallet, had a servant bring him a bag and just stormed out. Leaving Mom with two kids and a pregnancy. Leaving us without a car and only a limo. Leaving behind me._

*End of dream*

I awoke from the dream with a start. I shot up in the chair I was still tied up in and noticed Nudge and Ella asleep on the couch. That dream always got me. The night Jeb left us behind, though not really. He still visits every once in a while, and pays child support, though Valencia doesn't need it since she has plenty of money and owns several animal hospitals.

"Max? You okay?" Linda came into the room holding a baseball bat and thinking something was wrong.

"What? Oh. Yeah . . . um . . . can you untie me now?" I asked awkwardly motioning with my fingers to the uncomfortable ropes that were squeezing the life outta me.

"Oh, of course," She laughed, beginning to work through the knots that Ella must have done, since Nudge has the tiniest fingers I have ever seen – but they're also very breakable and have been broken many times.

Plus Ella used to be in girl scouts.

Once I was untied, I stretched my poor, poor, sore muscles. "FREEDOM!" I whooped, punching a fist in the air and accidentally waking Ella and Nudge.

"Max!" They rolled their eyes at my antics, but at the same time looked annoyed to be woken up from their "beauty sleep", or whatever.

"Sorry," I whispered mockingly, still doing a random happy dance.

"Max!" Nudge repeated. "MY EYES ARE BURNING! STOP, STOP! IT HUURTS!" She dramatically threw herself onto the floor. Ella and I shared a glance and then abruptly burst into the giggles that made us fall to the floor in hysterics. Linda silently slipped out while looking like she would never be able to get the image out of her head.

I love my friends.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. I know I promised a longer chapter but I just REALLY wanted to get this one up because I just couldn't wait. I SWEAR THIS TIME, THOUGH, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER! Also, I would like to thank my first reviewer Illovebooks for being the first. And I also suggest you read her books. **

** On to other matters . . . this is a very important question:**

** Niggy or Eggy? Respond in the reviews or PM me because I seriously can't decide. Whichever one gets the most reviews and PMs wins. Oh, and do you think I should add Sam and Ari to the group of douches? Well? Well?**

**~Cookies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride *sobs***

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

**MAX'S POV (A/N: Don't worry, there's a Fang's POV in this chapter): **

I hate my friends.

I CANNOT believe that Nudge and Ella locked me in this room – in a bathrobe, dammit – and only left me one freaking outfit! And it was a dress. A _dress! _I had to admit, it was kind of (okay, really) pretty but it was still a dress. And I swore to myself a long time ago that I would never where a dress unless it was a majorly extreme emergency. This was _not _an emergency.

"_Ella, Nudge! I hate you for putting me through this! LET ME OUT!" _I banged on the door angrily; and they had the nerve to laugh through the annoyingly pink door.

"Sorry Max, but this is for your own good," Ella called back, and I could picture rolling her eyes at Nudge while she said this.

"Yeah. The new kid is supposed to be coming in today and I really think you should look pretty for this one – not that you don't usually look pretty or anything, Max, but I just think you should embrace it more. Plus, I have a feeling that this new kid is a looker, I heard from J.J. And J.J. usually has good taste in guys. Well, I guess she wouldn't know since she hasn't actually _seen _the kid yet . . . but I think she's right anyway. OMG, what if Lissa heard wrong and _he's _actually a _she_?! That would be SOO wrong, Ella! Right? Then we would've dressed you up for nothing and it would've been a waste of good clo –"

I think we all know who said that one.

"NUDGE!" Ella screamed, and I heard a loud whack and I knew that Ella had slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth, just as I had the day before.

"Just get dressed, Maxie,"

Grudgingly, I put on the offending blue and black spaghetti-strap dress, the black boots, applied the stupid red lipstick, and finally the dark eye shadow and eyeliner. "Don't forget to straighten your hair!" Nudge reminded me from outside. Scowling, and at the same time knowing that I would never get out if I didn't, I used the straightener and then made sure that my bangs now covered my eyes as much as possible. **(A/N: Just go on polyvore and search my account name, as in the same one I have for this website, and then you can look at the outfits for all the chapters. I tried to post it on here, but my stupid laptop wouldn't let me.) **

"You look _so _gorgeous, Max!" Nudge and Ella squealed when I came out finally, and reluctantly.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes at them. "Can we just go now, please?"

"Okay!" Suddenly they were all chipper-like and were skipping down the stairs like Angel had just yesterday morning.

"Stupid energizer-bunnies," I mumbled and followed them, slumping.

* * *

"Igster, save me!" I cried, running across the parking lot to hide behind the only sane friend I had. I noted with disdain that as I was running, guys were staring at my "new look". Well, they better not get used to it.

"What's up?"

"_That."_

He turned his head to look at Ella and Nudge who were now coming this way as fast as they could in heels while holding gallons of makeup that they were trying to put on me, though I had insisted earlier that I had enough on already, they were still set on making me look hot – or "hot_ter_" as they put it – for the new kid. Without asking for permission, I wrapped my legs around Iggy's waist from behind and jumped on his back piggy-back style.

"Hey, Maxie!" He complained, trying to glare up at me as best as he could from his stance.

"Oh, shush, you weakling," I hid my head behind his as Ella and Nudge got ready to pounce.

"Ma-ax, we see you!" They sang, and I used Iggy's hair to hide my face.

"Oh, look there's . . . JUSTIN BIEBER!" As they turned, I took the chance and leaped from Iggy and began sprinting into the building just as the bell rang.

Saved by the bell, I guess.

**FANG'S POV (A/N: Eek! :D):**

We just _had _to move, didn't we? I can't say that I hate my parents for wanting us to move, considering my record with the school (let's just say Sam, my "sibling", I guess since I'm adopted, and I played _a lot _of pranks on each other) and the fact that Dad was offered such a good job as a lawyer in Phoenix, Arizona. I guess it wasn't too bad, but I really didn't want to have to start all over again in a new school. Especially since I didn't talk much, and I liked black – _a lot, _which caused me to be called things like Emo_. _

"Come on, Fangy, it won't be so bad." Gracie, my "sibling" once again that's only six, said trying to convince me . . . and herself.

She was the only person I allowed to call me Fangy, **(A/N: Review if you like big brother Fangles!) **anyone else calls me that, and they're dead. **(A/N: Except for Max, Fangles, except for Max. Too bad he doesn't know that . . . yet.) **

"Nick," Mom said, coming into the room and ignoring my grimace when she called me by my real name, "the bus is here. Sam is waiting for you in the living room, chop-chop, hon."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, swiftly kissed Gracie on the forehead and went out to meet my douche-bag of a brother, Sam. Ugh, why did I have to get adopted into the family that had _him _in it? Every time I got a girlfriend, that asshole always somehow got the girl to leave by telling lies.

"Hey, Fangy," I glared at him, "haven't you ever heard of color?"

His stupid and ineffective jokes were making it harder and harder to continue to put up the façade to my adopted parents that I actually _liked _Sam. I think I'd rather have a bag of yogurt for a brother.

"Sam, dude, come _on! _Can't you at least—"

I was cut off by Mom and Dad coming in the room, so I had to put up the act again. Mumbling profanities under my breath, I made my way out with Sam to the bus – Mom wouldn't let me drive my Lamborghini until Sam got his own car fixed; she said it wouldn't be fair if one of us had a car and the other didn't.

The bus was filled with chattering, brainless, teenagers that gossiped about "the new kid"—that was fun to hear; nobody even seemed to know that Sam was coming to the school, too. _Ha-ha, stupid Sam, _I thought, smirking at his disgruntled face—it wasn't a good look for him at all.

I was also happy to hear that pretty much all the girls were drooling over me and not the loser over there. Fang: two, Sam: zero. "What are they looking at, all the action is over here?" Sam looked around at the drooling girls that were looking at me and not him, only the idiot didn't seem to know what that they were looking at me, with confusion written all over his babyish face.

**(A/N: HA! I—well Fang—just said that Sam has a babyish face! Ha-ha, you weenie!) **

Can the guy be even _more _of a moron? I mean, c'mon, dude, open up your eyes a bit!

"Hey, over here!" Some blonde dude with blue eyes (and an also a babyish face) called Sam over to his merry band of douches.

I, on the other hand, didn't need some creep to call me over to hang with his even more-stupid friends because I found a seat with one of those girls that were drooling. Sure, she was stupid, but she was better than that blonde dude over there.

* * *

After a seemingly endless bus ride, I was ready to run for it. These people were all idiots! God, I hope I can find somebody _smart _in this school so I won't be forced to hang out with the idiot girl I sat next to on the bus—Missy, maybe? Just as I stepped into the parking lot, I was swarmed by two ugly frizzy-red-haired girls telling me that their names were Lissa and Brigid. Both of their faces were so caked in makeup, it made me wonder what they would look like without it—even more hideous, I bet.

"Igster, help me!" The most gorgeous girl I had ever seen sprinted across the parking lot to some pale guy. She was stunning, tall, tan, and had straight and long brown-blonde hair. Her eyes were probably my favorite thing though, since the emotions in them changed every few seconds, never staying the same for long. And they were a beautiful chocolate brown.

_Whoa, did I just call her gorgeous? I _never _call girls gorgeous. Only hot. Maybe something's wrong with me. _

But those thoughts disappeared as I stared openly at the girl that was now on the pale guy's back and hiding from a mocha-skinned girl with curly hair and a tanned black-haired girl both holding makeup bags. "Ma-ax, we see you!" They sang, coming closer and closer to their destination—the girl, apparently named "Max".

The g—Max, thought quick. "Oh, look there's . . . JUSTIN BIEBER!"

I seriously can't believe they fell for that.

The bell rang, and I was broken from my trance by Lissa pulling me towards the office and Brigid following close behind like an ugly lost puppy.

* * *

I had English with Ms. Martinez first, and let me tell you, that woman is _not _a nice person. About fifteen-to-twenty minutes into class, the door burst open followed by a slam.

Max, the girl from the parking lot, came in eating a bag of Cheetos. Ms. Martinez already seemed to know who it was without even glancing up. "Maximum Ride, you are late again."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Max said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the fuming English teacher.

"Maximum—"

"_Max."_

"—as punishment you are to show around the new kid, Fang Walker, for the rest of the day. Got it?"

"Yup." Max popped the _P, _threw away her bag of Cheetos and then stuck a piece of gum in her mouth, snapping it a couple times just to annoy Ms. Martinez. I was thrilled to find out that Max sat next to me in this class; even though her consistent bubble-blowing was kind of annoying, I dealt with it.

"Yo, let's go." Max tapped her foot impatiently on the tiled floor as she waited by the door for me to get my stuff so she could show me to my Trigonometry class. "So, are you the brother of the idiot who grabbed my ass while I was getting my Cheetos?" She asked while we walked.

"Adopted brother." I corrected, without thinking. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, _I mentally face-palmed. "Unfortunately."

"I was wondering why you're so . . . and he's so . . ." She seemed to realize what she was saying and immediately stopped, flustered with herself.

"I'm so what?" I asked smirking, and hoping I was the one that she thought was hot.

"Uh, nothing. Let's just get you to Trig." The rest of the way I was only thinking one thing:

_Which one of us does she think is hot?_

* * *

**REVIEW, PEOPLE! I'm a little confused. How come I have, like, 356 views and only like 7 reviews? That doesn't make sense to me. I've now decided that I need 10 more reviews before I can update. So get working on that. **

** Also . . . **

** Niggy or Eggy? PM me or tell me in the reviews. **

**~Cookies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maxie or the other characters :( **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**FANG'S POV:**

Max left me at my Trig class; and I hate to admit it but I was actually sad to see her go. Ugh, what the heck is wrong with me?

Annoyingly, the Uglies—that is now what I call Lissa and Brigid—were in this class, and they kept on waving me over. _Like that's gonna happen, you whores, _I thought, shooting glares at them—but the idiots somehow took it as lustful looks. I'm beginning to wonder if they were dropped on their ugly little heads as babies.

"Yo, Fang!" Sam waved at me from across the cafeteria; I was so not going over to him—I think that he only called me over because Lissa and Brigid like me, or else, he would have me named as an outcast. Too bad every girl in the school seemed to like me.

Normally, I would find that agitating, but in this case I like it because it annoys Sam.

"Look there's the new kid! Hey, Fang! Over here!" The mocha-skinned girl Max was hiding from earlier motioned wildly for me to come to their table in the back of the room that was currently occupied by the pale boy and the black-haired girl, but no Max.

"Um, sure," I smiled slightly—if Max's friends were letting me in, then wouldn't Max be just as open? God, I hope so.

_No, Fang, _I mentally scolded. How am I supposed to keep going to school here without thinking about a certain blonde every few seconds?

**MAX'S POV:**

I just couldn't get Fang, the hot guy that wore black and had the most gorgeous onyx eyes I have ever seen,—okay the _only _onyx eyes I have ever seen, but still—out of my head. It was like his face was permanently super-glued to my mind. It doesn't matter; he wouldn't like me. The rich girl that everybody thinks is weird.

Anyway, I got stuck wiping desks for half of lunch—my precious eating hour, to clean freaking desks! _Desks! _

Igster texted me halfway through telling me that I was missing the new kid at our table. And, for some reason, I ran out of the classroom like a bat out of hell just to see the new kid; I'm sure people thought that it was because I was hungry but, for once, I wasn't thinking of the food.

Yeah, I know, shocker.

**NUDGE'S POV (A/N: Surprise! :D):**

About thirty minutes after lunch started (while I was flirting with my Iggy; even though he probably didn't see me that way) the lunchroom doors banged open with a crash and Max went straight to our table—without getting food! What the hell? And the thought hit me . . .

_Fang._

ZOMG! Max totally has a crush on Fang! And Fang _has got to _like her back because his eyes were pretty much glued to her the moment she stepped—more like ran—into the room. They would make the cutest couple EVER!

Well, besides Iggy and me, of course.

"Oh, Max, this is Fang." Ella pointed to Fang, though she seemed confused as to why the heck Max wasn't stuffing her face with a burger by now.

God, that girl was slow. Couldn't she see that they were so in looooovve? I guess not because she was too busy staring at Iggy to notice . . . WAIT, WHY WAS SHE STARING AT _MY _IGGY?!

Did she like him? Didn't she know that he was already mine? Wait, maybe she didn't know I like him yet. I'll just tell her at our next sleepover and then she can get over it and find someone else. Simple as that.

"I know." Max said, confusing Ella more.

"Huh?"

"Oh," Max laughed, "sorry, I met him during English where I was forced to show him around by Jane."

"Maxie, who was that kid hitting on you in Science—the one that follows around Dylan and his followers?"

"That's my 'brother'—I'm adopted." Fang said, and Max, finally realizing how hungry she was, stole my pizza. Like I mind. I'm not going to get fat.

"No way," I gasped, my eyes flickering from Fang to Douchebag Sam. How is it possible that Sam is so . . . well, him . . . and Fang is so nice?

"Yup . . . oh, crap, he's coming over here now."

And he was, but his ugly muddy eyes were only trained on Max (who was still gobbling down my pizza) and I could already tell that he was going to make a move. "Hey, Maxine—" Max growled at him, dropping my (well, her) pizza back on my plate.

"_Maximum Ride, _dumb-shit."

"Right. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" The way he said it made it sound more like a demand than a question. _Uh-oh . . . _I thought.

"What?" Max blinked. Apparently, Max doesn't believe that she's good enough to get asked out, even though every guy in school is pining over her, but is too scared to go up and ask 'cause they know she's gonna knee them where it counts. Douchebag Sam doesn't know that yet.

"I said, would. You. Like. To. Go. Out. Some. Time?" He repeated it again, this time slowly, as if Max were retarded or something. Idiot.

"NO! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?" Max jumped from her seat, and began punching Douchebag Sam . . .

Just as Principal Marshal walked in.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short, but I have A LOT to do—like I have to do a stupid project for my English teacher, Ms. Martinez (yes that's who I based her character on)—and I have very little time. The wait would have been longer if I hadn't gotten 10 reviews faster, though. Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was so happy to go from 7 reviews to ****_EIGHTEEN! _****Oh, and also . . .**

** NIGGY WON! **

** So, I did add Nudge's POV for a reason.**

** Anyway, remember, I need REVIEWS! SO, REVIEW! **

** Do it for Maxie and Fangy. Please?**

**~Cookies **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, MR fully belongs to JP**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Link to my Polyvore account for the outfits: **

* * *

**MAX'S POV:**

Let's just say Mo—Valencia was _not _happy when she got a call from the principal saying that I had gotten into a fight . . . for the fourth time that month. What? I don't like many people.

Anyway, her punishment was that I had to go to some stupid business meeting/pool gathering at some dude's house today (which is Saturday) where they wear ugly fancy clothes in bright colors and talk in "proper voices" that they think sounds proper, but it really sounds like the plugged their noses to make them sound nasally and they stuffed about a hundred tissues up their mouth so they have to drawl out _everything. _God, I don't know if I can stand five minutes of that, much less four hours.

Plus Valencia has to pick out my outfit. Lord, kill me now.

It turns out that, I should _never, ever, _trust my mother to pick out _anything. _SHE FREAKING PICKED OUT THE UGLIEST YELLOW AND BLUE DRESS I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!

She paired it with a huge—and hideous—yellow sunhat, and puke-yellow sunglasses. To go with that, she gave me weird pink and blue ankle boot-heels that made me want to vomit the color of those glasses. Unfortunately, I was forced into that damned outfit by one of the maids, Kimberly, and the other did my makeup which wouldn't have been bad if it wasn't put together with the ugliest dress on the face of the planet.

I mean, _seriously? _Blue and yellow?! **(A/N: LOL, those are my school colors!) **And what's with the brightness of it?

_Ugh!_

When I came downstairs Gazzy burst out into uncontrollable giggles—yes, Gazzy giggled. I know, I'm scarred for life, too—and somehow ended up rolling on the floor with laughter. "Shut it, Gaz," Angel, being my wonderful little sister, whacked him on the head to get him to straighten up.

"Angel!" Valencia gasped, baffled as to why her perfect daughter would ever say such a thing as "shut up".

Angel just shrugged innocently.

Valencia sighed, turning to me with a grimace. "Fix your hair, stand properly, your hat is crooked, and _why _in the _world _are your heels not laced up?" She tugged harshly on my hair to fix it, forced me up from my slump with a yank, pushed down my hat angrily, and laced up my ankle boots too-tightly.

What the heck is wrong with her? What did I do? I guess I'm just as unworthy as she says I am—

_No, Max, _do not _think like that. She's just a crazy old bat. Okay, maybe not old, but she's still crazy and a bat! _I seriously have to stop talking to myself.

Flustered, I went away from her grumbling furiously to myself; when I was alone and locked in the bathroom, I pulled out my phone from my bra (what? Don't judge, I had nowhere else to put it.) and quickly texted Nudge:

Argh, I'm going to kill Valencia! Nudgy-pudgy, I never thought I would say this (or text this) but . . . CAN YOU PLEASE COME OVER TO MR. BERTLEY'S MANSION REALLY QUICK AND GIVE ME A CHANGE OF CLOTHES?! All you have to do is sneak in through the back door. I'll have it open for you.

It didn't even take her ten seconds to text back. That girl may have the thinnest fingers on this Earth, but she can text faster than a cheetah can run.

Yay, Maxie-waxie finally came to her senses! See, didn't I tell you that fashion is the only thing in the world that is important? Even YOU are finally starting to get it! About your request, of course I will! And trust me when I say that NO ONE at that boring-as-hell party will look better than you, Maxie!

You gotta love Nudge.

* * *

**ELLA'S POV:**

Nudge called me about fifteen minutes ago telling me that we have a fashion emergency, and I needed to be there ASAP. Knowing Nudge, she probably just forgot that her hair straightener was in her car.

I was pleasantly surprised to know that it actually _was _an emergency and that Mrs. Ride just dressed Max as a retarded-looking, country-club going, rich girl. And the lord knows that Mrs. Ride has the fashion-sense of a peanut.

Lately, Nudge and I haven't been on the best terms because of the whole I-like-Iggy thing. Well, I don't think she knows I like him nor does she know, that I know, that she likes him. Well I do. And I also know that Iggy and I are meant to be. **(A/N: Oh, Ella, too bad that's not true.) **Nudge will just have to learn the hard**.**

"What do you think of this?" said girl came out of her massive walk-in closet (it still wasn't as big as Max's, but it's not like Max ever uses it) holding up a white-and-black-designed-with-skulls halter dress that only went up to mid-thigh and Max would _love _even though she hates dresses.

"Perfect!" I squealed, ducking into her closet to find a matching pair of shoes; I ended up deciding not to torture Max and went with the combat boots. "How about these?"

"Nice pick," Nudge praised, nodding her head. "Now, for the hair, makeup, sunglasses, and maybe even nails—if I have time."

For Max's hair we just went with a half-up, half-down, hairdo with a black bow tying it all back. Nudge got out her black and white nail polish, in case she had time to do Max's nails. I picked out the gray/white eye shadow with the dark mascara as Nudge got the dark red lipstick and deep pink lip gloss.

Max was going to look _so _hot!

**MAX'S POV:**

"Max, come downstairs, we're leaving!" Valencia called. Angel and I had been in my room playing on my Wii when _that _woman called for me.

"Bye, Ange," I sighed, giving her a quick hug.

"Good luck, Max. Have fun." She looked like she really meant it, and I knew she did, because even though Angel could sometimes be a demon, she was still my little sister and I would always love her no matter what. **(A/N: Aww, I just love how Max has a soft spot for Angel, don't you?)**

"MAX!" Valencia just _had _to ruin the moment, didn't she?

"Way to ruin the moment, Mom," Angel mumbled, as if she was reading my mind . . . again.

Reluctantly, I trudged down the stairs while slumping—but I only did that to bother Valencia—and went outside to the waiting limo, where Wesley (our limo driver) was waiting, and seated in the driver's seat.

Jimmy opened the door for me, and I climbed in next to my supposed mother, scowling like hell. "So . . ." I tried to break to awkward silence, to no avail.

"Sit up!" Valencia barked pushing up my shoulders roughly, and most likely making the skin there red from her sharp monster nails.

"Ack!" I yelped, jumping up from my original position.

"Much better,"

"Are you _crazy?" _I shrieked, glaring at her with as much venom as I could muster—and that was a lot.

She chose to ignore that question, and instead turned to look out the window as we were passing all the mansions in our neighborhood. Thirty minutes later, the limo was pulling up to Mr. Bertley's mansion where several other limos were already parked. Coming out of those limos were women with their noses pointed in the air, men in fancy thousand-dollar suits, and children/teens looking all smug and snotty.

I didn't fit into any of those categories. Thank God for that.

"Good evening, Mrs. Ride," (my parents never got divorced. They thought it would be a bad look, so all people know now is that Jeb is on some super-long business trip and is going around the world) "Ms. Ride." The butler that was opening the door addressed me with a look of disgust on his face.

Valencia's claw-like nails once again got ahold of my bare arm, and she pretty much dragged me out back to the giant pull, where all the snooty people were chatting what they guessed was "quiet" and "polite" but to me it sounded like loud, obnoxious noise that belonged in a bar, and not a business meeting. I don't even know what the heck they were meeting about; only that I was being forced to go and I _really _didn't want to.

"Hello, Val!" A fat woman wearing a light blue-colored suit, came up to my mother and air-hugged her, kissing her on both cheeks. What is with rich people and pastels? It's just weird. "And who is this?" The woman's voice was strained as she skeptically ran her eyes over me, taking in my slight slouch and my feet pushed together in a wrong way because I can't stand in heels.

Well, that's just rude.

"Um, I'm Max—"

"_ine. _Max_ine__**.**_" Valencia corrected, shooting a glare at me when I was about to protest.

"Uh, yeah, it's Maxine." I said in a strained, fake, voice.

"Oh . . . right, Maxine, the girl that threw up on my poor Quinsy!"

"I was four!" I exclaimed, offended. Before I spun on my heel, I turned and snapped, "Oh, and it's _Maximum._"

I heard Nudge's super-loud engine of her truck and I knew I had to somehow slip away and get the door open. I crept passed people, my eyes set on the tray of expensive champagne. Looking left and then right to make sure no one was looking, I flipped the tray over, causing the champagne to spill all over the floor and many people to slip and fall. "Ah! The champagne!" Mrs. Bertley screeched as I quietly ran as fast as I could in heels towards the back door, in the side of the mansion.

"Omigosh, Max! That was _hi-lar-i-ous!"_ Nudge stretched the word into four parts.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me." I muttered, untying the yellow sash and beginning to unzip it.

I gawked when I saw the most awesome dress ever in Nudge's hands. "_Nudge! _Where the hell did you get this?" I squeezed the life out of her with the hug. "You. Are. The. Best."

"I know," Nudge sang, helping me take of the hideous, shoes, dress, hat, sunglasses, and even the makeup because she brought some makeup remover. Then she redid everything, and even did my nails. I was glad to know that she gave me combat boots instead of her usual heels.

She brushed out my hair and put in a bow, did a smoky eye look, and then gave me dark sunglasses from Ray Ban. "Thanks, Nudgy-pudgy, you're awesome, you know that?" Without waiting for an answer, I hugged her one last time and then left.

All went silent when I came back, as they stared with un-attractive looks on those pinched-up faces. Brigid and Lissa were here since they have money, and were gaping (which made them look much uglier than they already were) in . . . jealousy? Wait, jealousy? YEAH!

**FANG'S POV:**

Gracie and I were in our backyard spying on the next-door-neighbors when all of a sudden everything went silent. "What happened?" Gracie asked, reaching up on her tip-toes to try to see better. **(A/N: Okay, I know it's supposed to be a rich neighborhood, but this works for the sake of the story. So just pretend that Fang lives next door to Mr. Bertley, but he's not rich) **

"I don't know," I said, pushing myself up higher on the wall between our two houses with my hands. "Everyone's staring at something. It's near the fountain . . . OH, MY GOD IT'S MAX!" I shouted the last part, and ducked down, pulling Gracie with me, so that the rich people wouldn't see me or her.

"Who's Max? Is he your friend?"

I almost wanted to laugh that she thought Max was a boy, but restrained from doing so. "_He _is actually a _she, _Grace," Gracie blushed a little, and moved back up once the noise started to come back up again.

"Ooh, she's pretty," She stated, grabbing at my arm to pull me up too (Gracie was on a stool so she could see) .

I couldn't agree more. She was wearing a short dress and combat boots that made her look even more bad-ass than she already was. I was nearly salivating and I didn't even realize that my mouth had dropped to the floor until Gracie giggled and snapped it closed for me. "Um . . . Fang?" A voice I knew so well asked from just below Gracie and my stance at the fence. She seemed to be the only one that even noticed two people were spying from the house next door.

"Oh, hi, Max." I laughed nervously, shifting my eyes to the tree so I wouldn't have to look into those gorgeous doe-like eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. "And who is that little cutie?" I didn't know Max liked children.

"I don't, I just have a soft spot for certain ones. Like my sister, Angel and my brother Gazzy." Oops, had I said that out loud? "Yes, and that too."

"Well, I'm Gracie!" Gracie grinned goofily at Max; I guess she liked her, too.

"You would get along great with Angel." Max noted, smiling at Gracie.

"I want to meet her sometime," Gracie bounced excitedly on her stool.

"I didn't know you were rich." I changed the subject, wondering why she never dressed like one of those people that were sluts.

Max flinched, avoiding eye contact. "My mom is. If she could, she would probably leave all the money to Angel, or even Gasman. But I doubt she would even give up a penny for me." I never thought I would say this, but Max actually looked sad.

"I'm sorry," I told her, really meaning it. "Hey," I said attempting to sound light and happy but failing miserably, "wanna come over to our house? Sam isn't there, he's with Dylan."

Max looked around the back yard where she was at, contemplating. Eventually after a while, she finally decided and answered:

"Sure."

**(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I figured since my last chapter was so short, I would give you guys a treat.)**

** MAX'S POV: **

I managed to get out of the house without anyone noticing and got to the average-sized house next door. It was cozy and I wish I had a house more like that. "Who's this?" A red-haired woman asked Fang and Gracie, smiling warmly at me.

"This is Max Ride, a friend from school, and she was at the party next door so I asked her to come over.

"Fang," His mom—or maybe not, he said he was adopted—scolded, "what if she was having fun?"

I cut in there. "Oh, _believe me,_ I would rather die than go back to that place."

"Okay," she shrugged. "I'm Clara, by the way," We shook hands, and she went back to where she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Come on," I grabbed Fang and Gracie's hands, "let's go play soccer."

* * *

**YAY, I GAVE YOU AN EXTRA-LONG CHAPTER! I hope you like it, and just search my account name or click on the link (I'm not sure if it went through) above if you want to see all of the chapter's outfits. **

** THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ:**

**My twin brother (AKA, Batoutofhell1) is writing a story called Shut down: Alpha, and I'm trying to edit it for him, but it is REALLY screwed up so it's hard. He's having trouble getting reviews so please check it out. I know it's all messed up and rushed, but I have my own Authors Note's at the bottom explaining why it is so. It's under my brother's account, Batoutofhell1, and he would really appreciate it if you checked it out. **

** I DID try to edit it, but it just didn't come out the way I wanted. He's just not the writer I am. **

**Anyway, REVIEW and tell me what you think of my story and my brother's! **

**Thanks,**

**~Cookies**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOOD NEWS, READ:**

**Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story—I LOVE IT! Anyway, my twin brother (AKA, Batoutofhell1) has decided to end his story "Shut Down" (I renamed it, since the whole "Shut Down: Alpha" sounded like a bad video game) after two days of having it up—wow, bro—and not getting much of a response. Unfortunately for him, he isn't quite as gifted in the writing department as I am, so he didn't get any reviews. I feel bad about that, considering I tried my best to edit the story for him.**

** It still wasn't that good.**

** Anyway, after I convinced him not to delete the story, I asked him if I could adopt it! **

** AND HE SAID YES!**

** So, yeah, I officially own "Shut Down", and I will be ****_totally _****rewriting it and have first chapter up soon. **

** This is how the story originally started out, but I'm not going to rush it like him (oh, do I need a disclaimer? Oh, what the heck: I OWN NOTHING!)**

** Tell me what you think (I wrote none of this, READ THE A/N'S THEY ARE HI-LAR-I-OUS):**

* * *

**Years ago Hey! This is not a star wars movie. So this a plot I came up with like 30 minutes ago this is not going to be a one shot. Any way I think I've said enough. So ladies and gentleman I give you, Shut down: Alpha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters.**

**Fpov**

Pain. That's all I felt Pain. But I had to keep going had to survive. The Erasers are fast but I am faster. They are strong but I am stronger. I know I can make it I have to no choice. My lungs burn, my legs are on fire and my arms are scraped to no end.

They think I'm an ordinary boy that's seen too much but that's the thing I'm anything but ordinary. I won't give up, I have too much pride they won't catch me not again. I open my jet black wings I jump up and flap as hard as I can I'll escape I know I will. I almost made it out of range when Bang! I felt searing pain worse than I have ever felt before.

I started falling fast. The last thing I saw was Erasers rushing towards my crumpled form. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a dog cage my body wrapped up in gauze the only reason they wrapped me in gauze is so I didn't die before they could run experiments on me. So I guess now that I have nothing to do might as well explain. My name is Fang no last name never met my parents. I'm 15 and have wings with about a 15 foot wingspan.

I was born in a place called The School I had been experimented there for about 10 years of my life I learned to not trust anyone. I haven't spoken in 9 years. 9 years ago I had a friend his name was Graph. He was killed during an experiment he was my only friend so I became depressed, stopped talking.

When I was ten I escaped, punched out a white coat and ran like hell. When I got outside I was able to fly away. The School forgot about me. They left me alone for 5 years. Up until I got Arizona I heard about 5 kids abducted I suspected the school so I came to try and bust them out I got caught so I tried to escape and save them another day. We all know how that ended.

Now I'm stuck here trying to escape again a white coat came he opened my cage with Erasers be hind the erasers are like half man half wolf things with horrible breath they punched me in the back of the head and again I blacked out.

**Mpov:**

For the past month and a half we've been at this place called the school they gave us wings, yes us me and my flock we were all abducted on the same day. My flock is in order from age: Iggy 15, Nudge 12, Gazzy 9 and Angle 7.

Half of my Flock is being experimented on so it's just me and Iggy we look to our right well I do considering Iggy's blind, and see a black haired boy with black clothes on. I noticed something he has black feathers barely noticeable unless you're a bird kid with raptor vision. He also has gauze all over his torso and wings.

The Erasers put him in the cage next to me after about 12 minutes he woke up he looked over at me with beautiful obsidian eyes his eyes showed that he wasn't sure whether to attack me or not. "What!" I demanded slightly annoyed at his stare. "Maxie, are you talking to yourself again" Iggy asked "Shut up Iggy." I snapped "And No there's a new kid in the cage next to me."

"Yay! A new friend" Iggy said excited. "Ig, hate to burst your bubble but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't talk." I said the boy nodded. "I'm Maximum but every one calls me Max" He again nodded "And he is Iggy and is blind." He nodded again "When the rest of the flock gets here you can meet them" He nodded

**Fpov:**

"So what's your name?" Max asked might as well tell her I mean she is one of the kids I was going to bust out. "Fang" I said my voice hoarse from non-use. "Well Fang looks like you get to meet the flock cause here they come" I looked to the right an saw 3 children being carried by Erasers and being placed in cages in a circle.

A little girl that looked about 6 with blond curls and big blue eyes. Was now to my left a little boy that looked 9 next to her he actually looked extremely similar. Next to him was a girl that looked about 12 and had mocha colored skin with big brown curly hair. Iggy next to her than Max who was to my right.

"Fang this is my Flock, Flock this is Fang" they all smiled at me. "Fang this little cutie is Angle" she said pointing to Angle "Gazzy" she said pointing to the boy next to her. "They are the only blood siblings in the Flock but we're all family."

Then she pointed to the mocha skinned girl and said "Nudge is a little bit of a motor mouth" she warned

I simply said hey "Fang, before today when was the last time you spoke" Angle asked. Looked at all of them and said "9 years ago." Everyone's eyes grew huge it looked like their eyes would pop out of their sockets. "Why?" asked Angle looking innocent.

"When I was 6 I was here at the School I spent the first 10 years of life here. I only had one friend his name was Graph and he was killed during a experiment I became depressed and stopped talking." I said.

An Eraser came in and opened my cage I punched him in the face jumped out and took the keys from his hand and started to unlock the cages to the Flock ounce they were all out We started to run but before we turned the corner I heard Eraser footsteps I grabbed the Flock and turned them and me invisible.

I waited until they passed than me along with the Flock made a Mad dash to the window on the other side of the hallway I looked at the Flock than looked at the window Erasers started to come out and cover the window so They weren't going to make it easy were they.

We sprinted into battle a roundhouse kick here a punch there and we had finally cleared enough of them to be able to get through the window the flock started jumping through the window one by one max and I last I kicked an Eraser where the sun don't shine than said "Max jump I'll be out right after you" she nodded and jumped I kicked an Eraser in the skull that jumped out

Opening my slightly injured wings I could barely fly and it hurt like hell as we flew away from the school only one thing was going through my mind they wanted us to escape.

* * *

**Hey guys chapter 2 enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own maximum ride.**

**Oh, and this is edited by my AWESOME sister I-want-your-cookies (okay, fine, his sister wrote this. AKA, ME, ~Cookies)**

**Mpov:**

The Flock and I flew for about three hours up until we saw it a small suburban house. "Guys, land here, this is my house!" Fang yelled from the back of the formation we were flying in. We all landed in the backyard and started walking towards the house. Fang opened the door, while we followed warily.

Inside there was a television, a brown , leather couch, a coffee table, and a recliner. "ZOMG you live here! How did you afford it that laptop is so awesome how many rooms does it have? How many bathrooms do you have? A walk in closet would be so cool! I could fit a million pairs of shoes in there! Do you have rope maybe I can tie down Max and force her to dress up fjddnjj—" the last bit was muffled because Gazzy had slammed his hand on Nudge's mouth.

"God Bless you Gazzy!" Iggy shouted. Fang was still in shock. Angel was just sitting there probably trying to mind control Fang out of shock. When Fang finally came to as in out of shock, he said, "What the hell was that?"

"Nudge's motor mouth put you into shock." Replied Iggy snickering quietly at his frozen-in-shock state.

"Well . . . _damn_!" Fang exclaimed out of lack of a better word to describe it and then he motioned for all of us to follow him. All of us followed him and he lead us upstairs when we got there we all saw six bedrooms. "Pick a room besides the one that says 'Fang'. You go in there and I'll kill you with Mr. Spoon." He walked away abruptly after that. We all picked up spray-paint cans and printed our names on each of our doors.

I don't feel like explaining my room so you just try and imagine it. I ran off to find Fang and when I—_finally_—found him he was outside looking at the sky for no apparent reason.

"Hey," I said trying to get him to jump; he just sighed and said.

"If you want to sneak up on me, then, try being quiet." I blushed. He turned around to see me.

"What do we do now?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused a little.

"I mean we got a house, so what do we do now?"

I looked into in his eyes and noticed that he had small gold flecks in his eyes but you had to be really close to see it. That's how close we're standing. He kept looking in my chocolate eyes like he was in a similar trance that I was. He started to lean down. Now I am Maximum Ride I DO NOT do romance so my response should have been a knee where it counts and running away.

But I didn't do that . . . for some idiotic reason, I instead leaned upwards and met him halfway. I was in shock. No other way to describe it, honestly. Never have I ever thought that I would ever feel fireworks when I kissed somebody—just… _wow. _Somehow I ended up with one hand tangled in his hair and his arm around my waist. But then I came to my senses.

And I ran.

**HOLA! This is I-want-your-cookies and I just want to say that before I fixed this, it was, err, well . . . CRAP! Anyway, I'm his twin sister and I fixed A LOT of this, so a lot of credit goes to me. Seriously, it's amazing in the differences between our writing. Like, I have good grammar and him just . . . just, no. **

**Batoutofhell1: I take offence to that (he actually said that)**

**So all the chapters after this will be edited by ****_moi, _****just so you know I DID NOT edit the first chapter, so it's crappiness belongs to HIM AND HIM ONLY!**

**BatoutofHell1: It also belongs to Mr. Snugglypuss! Down Mr. Snugglypuss (I have no freaking idea why the hell he just made me type that)**

**So, yeah, CHECK OUT MY STORIES TOO! They are WAY better than this, trust me. And the chapters are also MUCH longer. **

**BYE! **

**~Cookies/Bat**

**P.S- I will be doing a lot of authors notes from me, so GET USED TO IT! **

* * *

**Hey guys chapter 2 enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own maximum ride.**

**Oh, and this is edited by my AWESOME sister I-want-your-cookies (okay, fine, his sister wrote this. AKA, ME, ~Cookies)**

**Mpov:**

The Flock and I flew for about three hours up until we saw it a small suburban house. "Guys, land here, this is my house!" Fang yelled from the back of the formation we were flying in. We all landed in the backyard and started walking towards the house. Fang opened the door, while we followed warily.

Inside there was a television, a brown , leather couch, a coffee table, and a recliner. "ZOMG you live here! How did you afford it that laptop is so awesome how many rooms does it have? How many bathrooms do you have? A walk in closet would be so cool! I could fit a million pairs of shoes in there! Do you have rope maybe I can tie down Max and force her to dress up fjddnjj—" the last bit was muffled because Gazzy had slammed his hand on Nudge's mouth.

"God Bless you Gazzy!" Iggy shouted. Fang was still in shock. Angel was just sitting there probably trying to mind control Fang out of shock. When Fang finally came to as in out of shock, he said, "What the hell was that?"

"Nudge's motor mouth put you into shock." Replied Iggy snickering quietly at his frozen-in-shock state.

"Well . . . _damn_!" Fang exclaimed out of lack of a better word to describe it and then he motioned for all of us to follow him. All of us followed him and he lead us upstairs when we got there we all saw six bedrooms. "Pick a room besides the one that says 'Fang'. You go in there and I'll kill you with Mr. Spoon." He walked away abruptly after that. We all picked up spray-paint cans and printed our names on each of our doors.

I don't feel like explaining my room so you just try and imagine it. I ran off to find Fang and when I—_finally_—found him he was outside looking at the sky for no apparent reason.

"Hey," I said trying to get him to jump; he just sighed and said.

"If you want to sneak up on me, then, try being quiet." I blushed. He turned around to see me.

"What do we do now?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused a little.

"I mean we got a house, so what do we do now?"

I looked into in his eyes and noticed that he had small gold flecks in his eyes but you had to be really close to see it. That's how close we're standing. He kept looking in my chocolate eyes like he was in a similar trance that I was. He started to lean down. Now I am Maximum Ride I DO NOT do romance so my response should have been a knee where it counts and running away.

But I didn't do that . . . for some idiotic reason, I instead leaned upwards and met him halfway. I was in shock. No other way to describe it, honestly. Never have I ever thought that I would ever feel fireworks when I kissed somebody—just… _wow. _Somehow I ended up with one hand tangled in his hair and his arm around my waist. But then I came to my senses.

And I ran.

**HOLA! This is I-want-your-cookies and I just want to say that before I fixed this, it was, err, well . . . CRAP! Anyway, I'm his twin sister and I fixed A LOT of this, so a lot of credit goes to me. Seriously, it's amazing in the differences between our writing. Like, I have good grammar and him just . . . just, no. **

**Batoutofhell1: I take offence to that (he actually said that)**

**So all the chapters after this will be edited by ****_moi, _****just so you know I DID NOT edit the first chapter, so it's crappiness belongs to HIM AND HIM ONLY!**

**BatoutofHell1: It also belongs to Mr. Snugglypuss! Down Mr. Snugglypuss (I have no freaking idea why the hell he just made me type that)**

**So, yeah, CHECK OUT MY STORIES TOO! They are WAY better than this, trust me. And the chapters are also MUCH longer. **

**BYE! **

**~Cookies/Bat**

**P.S- I will be doing a lot of authors notes from me, so GET USED TO IT! **

* * *

**Hey! Bat here so um … I am disappointed in you guys I mean you give me 47 veiws but no reviews I will post 2 chapters today and have the next one be super long if I get 5 reviews if not than stick with this super short chapter. I know I'm rushing the fax but there's a reason for it if I don't do it now than you won't get to have fax for like 13 chapters and I think you guys deserve fax at least a little before stuff happens and shit goes down. I think I've said enough. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (jim get down you can't arrest me . . . Yet)**

**MPOV:**

Fang and I went to the entrance and we jumped out at the same time, I looked to my left to see him looking at me intensely. We flew in a comfortable silence—since Fang is quiet—and when we got back to the house for some reason everyone was shouting about gas masks.

Then it hit us and I swear I almost passed out on contact. It smelled like a monkey crapped on an elephant who was sitting in twelve billion tons of manure times three. It all ended with all of the flock running out of that house like cheetah was chasing us; we all yelled at Gazzy.

"Dude, that could have killed us faster than poison!" To which Gazzy responded:

"I know. Isn't it awesome?" because of that he got two smacks in the back of the head on from _moi_ and the other by Nudge who then proceeded to rant about farts which by the time we slapped a hand over her mouth she was talking about flying monkeys.

"Well, I'm going to go buy four gasmasks," Fang said preparing to take off.

"Wait, _four?_" everyone yelled. He nodded.

"What about the person without the gasmask?" Iggy asked.

"I'm mad at you for trying to blow up my laptop." And with that he took off.

After about three hours Fang came back with three gasmasks he gave one to Nudge, Angel, and me, and kept one for himself. We all decided to go outside for a while after that. We didn't know what to play than Angel suggested we play tag which we did for about three hours and it was getting dark.

When we landed in a clearing something hit me in the ribs so hard it knocked nearly all breath from me. Swinging my fist at the object, I managed to hit it in—what I think was—it's nose, but it might have been something else. It tried to drop-kick me but I leaped out of the way in time; I had just enough time to see that it was an Eraser before it tried to punch me again, and I had to duck. Kicking him hard where it counts, another Eraser came into the fight between us and locked my hands together with what I assumed was some sort of rope, or maybe a chain.

I ducked under a claw only to get a knee to the face which broke my own nose. I dodged another claw by sliding to the ground (but by doing that my clothes got mud caked into them, not that I cared, but I knew I would be getting an earful of Nudge later) to the right, then popped it's ears with my hands cupped. The Eraser screeched so painfully loud that even I had to fight the urge to smash my fingers in my ears.

The last thing I saw was a gun being pointed at me and then unbearable pain. I faintly heard someone call my name before I blacked out.

**DUN!DUN!DUN! (That was Bat, now it's me again)**

**Just so you know, I was the one that wrote ****_most _****of the fight seen. Once again, I thought it was too rushed but Bat doesn't agree, even though I told him a thousand times. Oh, and PM me and tell me what you think of his story, so I can prove to him that he needs to slow it down a bit. Actually, the way he writes reminds me of when I started—which was last summer—even though I never rushed things as he did, and my grammar was MUCH better. Bat wants me to say that if he gets five reviews he'll update a super long chapter, if not you'll have to deal with this super-short chapter, with a cliffy. **

**To be honest, it's kind of obvious what's going to happen, so it's not really a cliffy.**

**Also, remember that I'm trying my best to fix his writing up, but IT'S SO HARD. I had to rewrite a lot, and it STILL didn't sound right. I think it's just because since he already wrote it, and he refuses to let me change too much, it's harder to make it flow. **

**BYE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, OR NOT CHAPPY!**

**~Cookies/Bat**

**P.S- What do you think of my A/N's? Batty over there doesn't like them, BUT I LOVE A/N'S! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Hey! Bat here so I didn't get those reviews but I'm updating only because of the fact that I need to tell you guys something okay here it is. **

**1-3 reviews = 2 days**

**4-5 reviews = 1 day**

**6-7 reviews = ASAP**

**So that's the new system and now I give you the next chapter.**

**MPOV: **

I woke up dazed. Holy shit, I was in another freaking dog crate . . . again. _Damn. _My head hurt like crap and my abdomen felt like it had been plowed into by a bull. I looked around and noticed I was in a completely dark room with no exits except for one door—and that was most likely locked. There were a couple other cages, all with either dead or failure experiments. I looked down and my bruised and battered body, and began to take account of what had happened to it. I had a broken nose a broken wrist, and maybe a few broken ribs. And I noticed I had a gunshot wound on my abdomen—damn Erasers.

After a few minutes a white coat came in with an Eraser. They're getting smarter somewhat, considering that they brought an Eraser instead of coming by themselves like last time—like idiots.

"Hello, Maximum," He said, opening the lock, but making sure that the Eraser still had his stupid gun pointed at me. This really was getting old. He took me out and gave me to the Eraser who took me down the hall that smelled like freaking hospital and was all white; yeah, 'cause that's not suspicious at all.

I was pushed into the seat across from him and he began to speak. "Hello, Maximum my name is Dr. Blake" he stuck out his hand so I could shake it I flat out refused. Who the hell did this guy think he was? I was really tempted to punch him in the face.

He sighed, "Max do you want to know something. We've already killed your flock. They're dead and if you don't cooperate, we'll kill you, too." I was too shocked to speak. I can't believe it; I imagined my flock dead and the worst part is that I knew that there was a good chance it was true.

I think my heart stopped; I was hardly even aware of the Eraser dragging me out.

They took me back to the room with my dog crate opened the door and tossed me so hard that I crashed into the back of the cage with a bang. They locked it and left me in darkness …again. My eyes shut on their own accord, and I felt myself drift off into a definitely _not _restful sleep.

**FPOV:**

After Max was captured, the Flock and I packed up we simply upped and left. But I promise you something, we will find her if it takes seventy-three years. We just flew and flew and then we finally landed in a cave; the cave had a little bit of brush covering it so it had good camouflage .

"Fang, are we going to find Max?" Angel asked, looking up at me and she looked probably the saddest I had ever seen her.

I kneeled next to her at her level and said, "Of course we will, but remember this: it's _Max,_ she'll probably meet us on the way there." She smiled at me then scooted away to go talk to Nudge. I ended up going hunting. I found three rabbits and twenty-one desert rats; those things are plentiful in Arizona.

When I landed at the cave I went over to the fire Iggy made while I was gone and waited for Iggy to cook the food. After we ate I told them, "Guys, I'll take first watch." I offered everyone as they were getting ready to go to sleep.

_Come on Max where are you?_

**MPOV:**

I was woken up by a huge, hairy, and clawed hand roughly shaking me awake like I was just a rag doll and they were the abusive owners. "What the hell?" I growled at them, scooting away.

"Come on, Maxie-waxie,"

"Don't call me that, dumb-shit," I snapped/hissed, venom coating my words thickly.

"Yeah, yeah," The Eraser—which I am now calling Billy—rolled his ugly eyes at me and yanked me from the comfort of my metal dog crate (you don't hear that every day, now do you?).

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked, not in the mood to be snarky (shocker). Billy just shook his head and then I snarled at him, "Tell me!"

"Why?"

I guess he decided to be all smart-ass with me. Well, too bad he didn't know that no one outmatches me in that department. "Because I want to know," I said in my oh-so famous _duh _voice.

"Somewhere." Billy answered vaguely in a monotone that was almost creepy.

"Yeah, 'cause that's _so _helpful." I said sarcastically. Wow, I'm really laying on the sarcasm heavy today, aren't I?

Billy pulled me to a stop harshly in front of a huge metal door that seriously gave me the creeps. Billy had his eye scanned—I didn't even notice that the School had gotten so advanced—and rapped his knuckles on the door in what I suppose was their "secret code" or something. I also didn't notice that the School was so childish.

"What the hell, dude? Are you, like, from one of those retarded spy movies?"

"Shut up." Billy hissed, his already too-tight hold tightening even further.

"Billy, you really need to—" I was cut off by his hand slapping over my mouth, most likely making all the skin around it turn red.

"One, my name is Roger. Two, if you don't shut up, I'm going to—"

"_Billy, _what are you going to do anyway? I'm already at the school, and my Flock is dead. So, what? You gonna kill me, too? Go ahead, Billy, it's not like I care."

"I wasn't going to kill you . . . yet . . ." I guess the dumbass actually thought I couldn't hear him.

"Dude, I can hear you!"

"Whatever. Come on," And he pulled me into the dark (and freezing as shit) room where possible horrors awaited me.

**FPOV:**

I hadn't bothered waking any on else up for their watch shifts, I just sat there all night looking for any danger. When none came, I tapped everyone on their shoulders and they woke up. "Fang did you take all of the shifts?" Nudge asked. I nodded at her, not wanting to speak.

That was when I noticed that one of the flock members were missing.

**Hi, guys! Once again, you know who it is! So, this time Bat actually let me write something. I wrote the second Max's POV, just so you know. And I also rewrote a ton of the sentences. Once again, like I say on all of my chapters: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! You can also favorite and follow. PLEASE? Come on, it's not that bad! **

**Bat: I resent that**

**Me: Whatever, Bat. **

**OMG! I just thought of something, "Bat" is, like, "Batman" and Bat's old favorite super-hero was Batman. I have GOT to start calling him that, just to bother him! **

**Bat: YOU DO THAT, I KILL YOU!**

**Me: Shut it, Batman,**

**Bat: Seriously?**

**Me: Yup, Batman,**

**Bat: Do you want to die butter-knife, or steak-knife**

**Me: Hmm, I think I'll go with butter-knife . . . you know, less painful and all . . . **

**Bat: Okay! **

**Me: Sure, like you're really going to—*gets stabbed* (JUST KIDDING!)**

**But the rest he really did say. Remember the rules that Bat stated at the top A/N. **

**SO REVIEW! NO CHAPPY FOR YOU IF NOT! **

**Goodbye my (and Bat's) lovely readers,**

**~Cookies**

**P.S- Oh, and Bat, too. I just feel like I do all the work sometimes . . . **

* * *

**So, that's it. I know it's bad, but the A/N's rocked, right? So, I'm doing the first chapter soon. And I hope you guys actually read through that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: STUPID JP OWNS EVERYTHING!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**GRACIE'S POV:**

I really like Max, and I think that Fang does, too (but maybe not in that friendship-way and instead in that I-love-you way that Mommy and Daddy have). "What's soccer?" I asked, frowning deeply, for I had never heard that word come out of anyone's mouth before.

Max gasped, stopping abruptly in her tracks, and turned to face Fang dramatically with wide eyes. "_You've never taught this, poor, poor, girl the art that is soccer?!_" She screeched, seeming genuinely shocked.

"Um, no?" It came out like a question.

"Come on, Gracie, you _have got _to learn how to do this." Max told me, pulling me into the back yard where we spied on the boring party next door.

I asked her if I what to do with the ball but she said if I was going to learn, I had to watch first. Max kicked off her shoes and took off barefoot, performing complicated tricks with her feet—and no hands—and sometimes her chest, head, or knees. She did this thing where the ball never moved more than a few inches from her feet while she kept kicking it close when it went too far away from her. **(A/N: Dribbling. LOL, "thing where the ball never moved more than a few inches from her feet while she kept kicking it close when it went too far away from her". Omigosh, Gracie.) **

And finally, Max swung her leg back and kicked as hard as she could, landing the ball right in-between the makeshift "goal", as Max called it, we made out of three chairs. Two to identify where the goal started and ended, and the other to make sure the ball didn't bounce back from the fence.

At least, that's what Max said.

She didn't even realize that Mommy, Daddy, and Sammy (even though I don't like him, I still call him that to annoy him. He's the worst brother ever), had seen us—more like, _her_—playing and came out to watch. They (and Fang and I) cheered for her and that's when she whirled and finally realized that there were people watching.

"You should join the soccer team, Max," Mommy said encouragingly, smiling at Max.

"Uh . . . I don't think my _mother_"—she spat the word out as if her mother didn't deserve to be called as such—"would approve."

"I didn't think a thing like that would bother a girl like you, Max." Fang, I knew, was just doing that to get her to join the team. I had known her for less than fifteen minutes and I already knew that she hated being taunted.

Max turned a Death Glare on my poor brother, who nearly lost his façade for a second and showed fear; but he put it back up just in time. "_It doesn't,"_ she hissed, "I just—well, let's just say if I'm going to ever get to college, I'm going to need that money Valencia has saved for me. We're not really getting along right now . . . I don't need to make it worse."

"You should still try out, oh and I'm Bill." Daddy told her, nodding his head approvingly at Max.

"I think she should try out for the cheerleading team." Sammy said, and being the idiot he is, he winked at her. _Winked! _Does he want to die?

"I don't think, so—," Max was about to finish snapping at Sammy when a knock at the door interrupted.

**VALENCIA'S POV (fifteen minutes earlier):**

Where in the _world _was my underserving daughter, Max? If she left, she is so dead . . .

I turned to my "friend"—really, she was just a tool to make me seem much nicer—Sharon with a fake-plastered-on smile on my face. "Has anyone seen Maxine?" Thankfully only one person heard Max call herself Maximum; curse Jeb to ever name her that wretched name.

"No, but I did see her standing by the fence over there," Sharon pointed a bony finger toward the short wall that separated Mr. Bertley's mansion from the other small-in-comparison non-rich house next door. It was really sad if you compared the two. Poor, moneyless, hobos. (Okay, so they weren't hobos, but they were nothing next to my family—not Max or Gazzy, only my perfect Angel—and most of the others in the neighborhood.)

"Maybe she went into the house. You know, Maxine _was_ always the rebel." Caroline, my other "friend", suggested matter-of-factly while sipping her champagne—one of the few that was salvaged, anyway.

"Good idea," I murmured, almost to myself, while standing up from my seat to check. The butlers waved to me and opened the front door for me when I stormed over to the house next door.

I banged loudly on the door.

**GRACIE'S POV: **

"Shi—I mean, cookies!" **(A/N: Awe, she said my name! I'm so proud!) **

I saw my parents send Max grateful looks; I wonder what she was going to yell before she stopped herself.

"What is it?" Fang asked, concerned. This must be the first time Fang _has ever _seemed concerned for someone other than me. And it's also the most he's talked in one day. I think he looooovvves her.

"My mother!" Just as Max said this, Sammy came back from opening the door to a very angry brown-haired lady that looked nothing like Max, and dressed in fancy clothes that Mommy never wore because she said it made her seem snooty.

"_Maximum Ride! Didn't I tell you not to leave the party? I thought I made that perfectly clear last night. And THEN you go and change from that pretty dress"_—something in the way she said that made me think that the dress wasn't very pretty at all—"_into THAT monstrous thing! Did that not-rich frizzy-haired girl, Nudge or Ella or whatever, get it for you? Well, it's HIDEOUS! I don't understand why you can't just be like ANGEL, for God's sake! Angel is perfect! Next to her, you look like a rag! And—."_

"VALENCIA!" Max stalked up to her "mother", who took no notice and continued ranting, and slapped a hand—very hard, I might say—over the woman's mouth. "Did you _see _those people? Like one of them would ever even want to _look _at me much less _talk _to me. I will not stay in a place that doesn't want me there—,"

"_I _don't want you at my home, either," Valencia, who had peeled Max's gripping fingers away from her mouth, snapped.

"Well I can't exactly leave, now can I?" Max glared. "If you wanted the perfect daughter, then maybe you should have just killed me while I was a child. You talk about it all the time, anyway," She turned, grabbed her shoes, and sprinted as fast as she could out of the house by jumping over the fence that led to the road.

Fang winced, and I saw his anger at Valencia in his eyes. I'd never seen Fang this angry, not even when I broke my arm when that kid Derek pushed me. He's falling head over heels, and he doesn't even know it.

* * *

**It was kind of short, but I have A LOT of homework to do. I know Gracie doesn't sound like a six-year-old but I didn't want to make it sound weird, so just pretend that six-year-olds think like that. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, OR NO CHAPPIE FOR YOU!**

** I'll post soon (but not if I don't get enough reviews),**

**~Cookies**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! (And Gracie, she's sooo cute!)**

* * *

**MAX'S POV:**

If I do say so myself, that was one of the most dramatic exits I have ever made—especially in front of an audience. Oh, who am I kidding? Not for the first time, Valencia managed to actually hurt me with her words.

Not that I would _ever _tell anyone.

Anyway, after I ran out of there, I ended up in my secret hideout. There's a small park that my Aunt June took me to when I was little—right before she died; not that my mother ever cared—and it's practically abandoned; Aunt June and I built a tree house and everything; that's where I usually go to hide out in. Only Angel and Gazzy know about it, but they never come here anyway.

I have my guitar in there—I don't even think Valencia even _knows _that I can play guitar.

Remembering an old song I wrote about six months ago, I began to play.

**"Numb" (acoustic version)**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I ended the song with a hard stroke and I realized with a shock that there were angry tears streaming down my face. _What?_ I thought, confused. _Why in the world do I care what Valencia says? It must be because of That Night. _

When you read this next part don't start thinking that I'm a weakling. Just don't. Because of That Night (yes, I call it that) I sort of . . . formed a shell. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and Iggy could all tell but they said nothing about it. Angel was too young to remember much, only that she and Gazzy were crying next to the doorframe while _it _happened, unable to do anything, unable to stop watching.

*Flashback (age thirteen)*

_I hugged a three-year-old Angel while I made my cookies that not even the cook—Mrs. Jenson—could make. And then my happiness faded. _

_ My mother, who had been locking herself in her room for endless hours ever since Jeb left (yeah, it had been that long since she came out, that woman can hold a grudge), was still in there and I wanted to give her something special. After all, it was Mother's Day. And even though I may not love her that much, she was still my mother. _

_ "Maxie, go in?" Angel said. _**(A/N: Sorry, I really don't know how a three-year-old talks.) **_I sighed but nodded. There was no way I would let itty-bitty Angel in that room if Mom was in one of her moods._

_ Too bad, I didn't know beforehand that it would be the worst mistake of my life. _

_ Hesitantly, I rapped my knuckles against the white door, holding my tray of chocolate-chip cookies that I knew (before Jeb left and Mom was halfway nice) she loved. "Mom?" I called when I didn't get a response, or even a noise of shuffling. "Mom?" I said again, louder this time, panic beginning to hit. Thank God that Angel had gone back to her room. _

_ This time there was a slight noise of a book being knocked down. I breathed a sigh of relief, but still didn't open the door as I learned at an early age never to just barge into Mom's room unless I wanted to get yelled out for three hours._

_ "Can I come in, Mom? I have a surprise."_

_ A gurgling sound._

_ "Mom? What's going on? Mom!" No answer this time. What the heck was going on in there? _

_ Without thinking it through, I burst through the door, and I probably would have kicked it down if it had been locked, but thankfully it wasn't. "Ah!" I screamed at the sight before me. Mom, my mother who was always so well put-together and organized, was swallowing down loud gulps of Vodka without a care. "Mom! What the heck are you _doing_?" I was still screaming and I didn't realize until it was too late that you aren't supposed to yell at a drunk person that hates you._

_ Well, at least I wasn't sure she hated me . . . until something . . . bad . . . came out of her mouth next. _

_ "What the hell are you heereee, Maximum? Yoouu are so stuuupid, I can't believe I didn't abort you when Jeb told me to. I should have listeeeened to hiiiim, he told me he had a bad feeeeeeling abooout you!" Mom slurred, dropping the Vodka bottles next to the other two. Wow, she drank so much I was surprised she could even speak, even if it was in slurs. _

_ "J-J-Jeb told you to a-abort me?" I stammered, feeling tears sting at my eyes. Jeb had at least _acted _like he loved me, but somehow that hurt more—to know that he was pretending—than if he had told me the truth and told me he wished I was never born from the beginning. _

_ Now he was just a cruel liar in my eyes, rather than someone who told the truth._

_ "Ooooh, yeeah!" She laughed aimlessly, slightly breathless. "That man complained to me every night about you, about sending you to a foster home or giving you up for adoption! Too bad I didn't realize from the beginning that you were such a stupid bitch,"_

_ Anger boiled up inside me. How dare this woman tell me _I _was worthless when _she _was the one drunk as hell! In my fury, I dropped the tray of warm cookies and they fell to the floor with a loud clatter._

_ "And what else did he say about me? Or what did you say about me?" I ground out through gritted teeth; I didn't even notice that Angel and Gazzy were watching from the doorway with wide, curious, eyes. _

_ "Oh, I alwaaaays thought you were stuuupiiid. I mean, who wears a sweatshirt to a dinner party?" _

_ "And I'm the bitch?" I snapped at her, glaring. _

_ Clearly, she sobered up a bit, and began glaring back. "What is that suppooosed to mean, Maaaaximuuum?"_

_ "Look at yourself! Jesus, you're freaking drunk and telling me that you and that dumb-shit of a 'husband' and 'father' Jeb wanted to send me off all along. Who in the world does tha—," I was so caught up in my rant that while I was yelling at he, she took a swing._

_ With the bottle of Vodka. _

_ Angel screamed bloody murder while Gazzy just stared at his supposedly "sweet" mother in shock. She had never been anything but nice to _them.

_ I was in too much pain to even wonder why the hell no servants, butlers, maids, cooks, or anyone else was coming to help with all the racket up here. It was like slow motion for me._

_ Mom lifted her slightly wobbly arm, and the bottle, before I even had time to brace myself for the pain, swung hard into my head. It broke almost immediately, but pieces of glass lodged itself into my head. I was vaguely aware of myself making some sort of screaming/crying noise before it all went black._

_ I was in the hospital and I awoke next to a sobbing Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and Iggy. All everyone except Angel and Gazzy knew was that I had tripped on the stairs and fell onto a glass vase. _

_ My mother never spoke of it again, and the was the last time I even considered her a mother of any kind. _

*End of flashback*

* * *

**YAY! I JUST REVEALED A PIECE OF MAX'S PAST! About the song, "Numb" by Linkin Park, that wasn't really my idea. My brother heard it and suggested it to me. And I loved it! I think it describes the story perfectly. **

** What about you? **

** Also, answer this question through reviews or PM: What do you think should happen next? **

** Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this Fan fiction!**

** FAX IS COMING SOON! Don't worry, it will be soon, but Max can't just break all of her walls down in one night, now can she? **

** REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**~Cookies**


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer: MR does not belong to me, it belongs to JP who destroyed my life when I first read FANG**

**(This chappie is a bit rushed, but I am ****TWELVE YEARS OLD ****so I have to study for the annoying FCAT) **

* * *

**MAX'S POV:**

After my oh-so touching cry-scene, I was about ready to rip Valencia's head out. I just love it when anger replaces sadness, don't you?

I was about to get up and leave, when my phone buzzed:

Max? Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Iggy, and I are FREAKING OUT. Valencia just came home and said that you stormed out of there and not to bother looking for you. Where are you? (Oh and if you're wondering what we're doing at your house, we wanted to wait for you) Come home soon, Max, and feel better :)

I just couldn't say no when Nudge put it like _that. _

"M-M-M-Max?" Angel stuttered when I slammed the door shut behind me. She ran up and wrapped her little arms around me. "I missed you! I thought you had left!"

My heart broke for the little girl that almost never cried, but right now was crying because I had been gone for about forty-five minutes. God, I love my sister so much. And I told her so. "I love you, too, Max," Angel murmured against my dress.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked her when we pulled away from each other.

"They went to look for you. Maybe you should call Iggy, he's driving his car with Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy in the backseat."

"Okay," I pulled my phone from my bra for the second time that day, ignoring when Angel pulled a "ewe" face. I quickly dialed Iggy's number, and sighed when it went to voicemail after a while. "Igster, pick up the damn phone, you moron. I'm home already so get your ass over here."

It was too late to realize that Angel was right there . . . and had heard the curse words come out of my mouth. "Don't worry, I won't tell," then she giggled, and ran upstairs to her room.

"Weird child," I muttered. **(A/N: My friend says this all the time, and I wanted to put that in there.)**

I went up to my bedroom and quickly changed into sweats and a T-shirt, and then I asked one of the maids to get me chocolate fudge ice cream so I could watch TV on the couch in comfort. I was in the middle of the movie _Paranormal Activity 2 _and staring at it with a blank face when the door suddenly opened.

"MAXIE!" Ah, the unmistakable voice of Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Ella.

Right when they ran in, they stopped, and screamed. I guess the movie was too scary for them. Nudge shooed off Gazzy immediately.

"Why in the world are you watching _Paranormal Activity 2_? It's terrifying." Iggy asked, gawking.

"No it's not. I watched it without flinching."

"B-B-but you're a—,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'I'm a girl'. Iggy, you are such a sexist pig!" I threw a pillow at his head, and it landed right on the target—Iggy's forehead.

"So . . ." Ella got bored with all the bantering, and decided to plop down next to me for supposedly "The Scariest Movie of the Year". Yeah, right.

Or maybe, I was just hard to scare.

Anyway, it seemed to scare the socks off Ella, Nudge, and, yes, Iggy. And he acts all macho about it, but when something happens suddenly and pops out of nowhere _he's _the one hiding behind us girls. I was so going to use this as blackmail.

Deciding I would need real proof, I discreetly fished out my phone from my pocket and tapped on the camera icon so I could begin recording this. Maybe I would post it on YouTube, or something.

"_Wow. _Well, that was . . . something . . ." Nudge stated, and I'm pretty sure that's one of the shortest sentences she has ever said in her life.

"Nudgy, I don't wanna go home now." Ella shivered with fear, and curled into Iggy's side. **(A/N: DON'T WORRY, GUYS! And don't kill me either. This is JUST to add to the whole Ella-and-Nudge-future-rivalry thing) **

Nudge's eyes flared in anger—so much that they were almost red. If Ella hasn't noticed that Nudge likes Iggy by now, then she's really blind!

Poor Iggy. He looks so torn right now. Eh, he just has to get over it.

"You guys can stay over here," I said, tugging Nudge up the stairs to prevent her from tearing off Ella's head.

"_No!_" she hissed viciously once I closed the door softly behind me and ushered her to my couch in my room. "She's going to make a move on him, Max! Then Iggy and I will _ never _be together."

"Nudge," I told her slowly, "Ella would never do that to you. Just calm down, okay?"

"I guess," Nudge breathed, putting her head in her hands. I guess I never realized how strong her feelings for Iggy actually were.

I mean, it's Iggy. I never really pictured him with anyone, much less one of my best friends.

"Nudge?" she looked up with sad doe eyes, surprised at my quiet and kind tone, "Iggy _does _like you. Trust me on this one. He might like Ella a _little bit—_" Nudge wailed. "—but he likes you much more."

"But _Ella _likes him! She'll hate me forever if I just steal Iggy without an explanation! This is such a mess, Max." and she burst into loud sobs.

Damn. I'm so not good in situations like this.

"I know," was all I could think of. _Seriously, Max? Seriously?! "I know"? What a load of bull. _I chastised in my head, smacking myself internally.

"What. . . *sob* . . . do . . . *sob* . . . I . . . *sob* . . . do . . . *sob*?"

"Maybe . . ." I tried, then started over. "Maybe, Ella and you need to ask each other if you're really willing to give up a friendship over this?"

"I can't talk to her about this, I—"

"Yes, you can. Nudge, look, I'm not very good at giving encouraging talks, so please just listen. You need to man up (or woman up in your case) and freaking tell Iggy you like him. It's either you and Iggy get together now, or you have a _loooooong _talk with Ella about how you both like Iggy. If I were you, I would pick the first option because Ella is going to bitch slap you otherwise."

Apparently, my makeshift "pep talk" worked and Nudge dried her tears, and stood up straight and tall.. "You're right. I'll ask Iggy out tomorrow."

I let out a relieved sigh, thankful that my little speech had worked and I wouldn't have to be on clean-up duty for the next three hours watching Nudge whine about how Ella is so mean and how Iggy would never ever like a girl like her. I think I'd rather have Gazzy and Iggy blow up another pair of Converse than go through that.

When we got down stairs, we found that Iggy had escaped Ella and had gone to go make bombs with the Gasman. Ella, Nudge, and I ended up watching the rest of the _Paranormal Activity _movies, and I ended up with two shuddering and screaming best friends clinging extremely tightly onto my arm.

Things were still awkward with Ella and Nudge, even if they were screaming their lungs out.

* * *

**READ (ABOUT MY SHORT CHAPPIE):**

**I'm really sorry about the five-day wait, that's pretty long—at least, for my standards it is. This chappie is definitely not worth the wait, I know that, so I'm really****_ really_**** sorry about that.**

** Once again, I'm only twelve and the FCAT (AKA, exams, for those of you who don't live in Florida) is coming up in April, and I suck at math, so I really need to hit the books.**

** I'll get another chappie up soon (hopefully in less than five days), as long as I get more REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS!**

**Thanks for putting up with my short chappies and my laziness,**

**~Cookies **


	10. Chapter 10

**READ:**

** I know it's been over a week, so don't kill me! Everything is ****_sooo _****crazy over here and I'm ready to rip all of my hair out! I won't be able to update any of my stories until FCAT math is over because if I don't hit the books and start working my ass off, I'm going to get a 1 or a 2 and be kicked out of my gifted classes.**

** My dad would choke me if that happened. **

** Don't worry, FCAT math is going to start in about a week or maybe more, and it'll be over soon. I promise one (or maybe two) chapters will be up as soon as it's all over. I won't even make you wait until after FCAT reading is over. Only math. I won't blame you if you send me angry reviews, because, honestly, I've done that before when an author puts up an A/N saying they can't update. **

** A chapter will be up soon,**

**~Cookies **


End file.
